Tribute
by TheLifeofaGhost
Summary: In which Caroline is taken from her village as tribute by Klaus' followers to appease him. Klaus finds her intriguing, Stefan does everything he can to keep her safely out of his reach, and Damon's love for her is challenged by all.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Tribute

**Rating:** T

**Couple(s):** Caroline/Damon + Stefan + Klaus

**Warning:** Language and minor sexual situations

**Note:** Inspired by _Red Riding Hood_

_**Important Note:**_ Please check out my first Vampire Diaries/Harry Potter crossover fanfic "Of Bonds and Blood" and tell me what you think. Draco/Caroline pairing with a bit of Viktor/Caroline.

* * *

><p>[<em>Trib•ute<em>

**noun:** a gift, payment, declaration, or other acknowledgment of gratitude, respect, or admiration.]

**I**

White silks skirted around the pyre—pale, warm flesh of arms swaying to the melodious hymn so uniquely savored for nights such as these. The new moon was almost invisible to the eye; the heat from the feu de joie radiating the space of their ritualistic dancing. Caroline allowed her hips to turn about where she stood, the hem of her gown grazing the ground beneath her. She wore her mother's ivory, linen dress; elegant lacing on the sleeves of the habitual figs of the village. Her lips quirked into a slight smile as her neighbors sent words of _**congratulations**_ her way. It was her betrothal ceremony after all. And standing at the other end of the gathering, receiving pats on the back from a group of their friends, was her intended—Tyler Lockwood, son of the long deceased village leader.

She'd grown up with the boy, as they were both members of families that founded Mystic Falls...named after the majestic flux that provided them with life. He was a decent man—attractive to the eye with his brood shoulders, tall frame, dark hair and eyes, and pleasant face. He was an even better hunter; along with his young uncle Mason, who'd seemed to take him under his wing as a prodigy only two summers ago after the death of his father.

Her eyes raked over his form. He wore an ivory tunic, with gold brocade and trim finish, and a heavy belt; his dagger lay in its sheath resting on his hip. Elena and Meredith had told her how lucky she was to be engaged to such a prominent figure—how well she'd be taken care of. She felt his dark eyes searching the throng of dancers, sweeping over where their parents sat, at the table designated for members of the council, before falling on her. Allowing a soft smile to graze her mouth, she gave a nod of acknowledgment; her long, blonde locks bobbing slightly. Craning her head toward the council, she found her mother watching her behind sympathetic eyes. Elizabeth knew how helpless her daughter felt being put in this position. Destined to be married to a man she did not love; she knew it all too well. William had come to her with an offer from Carol Lockwood, who wished to marry off her son to someone worthy of the name. Caroline knew of Tyler's short lived tryst with Victoria Donovan—a girl of inferior birth.

Carol did not favor the idea of her son being with Victoria. She saw no prestige in it—aside from that, she detested the young woman. She was a common whore and her future daughter needed to be someone of superior birth; preferably one that belonged to a founding family. Elena Gilbert, Blair and Tina Fell and Caroline Forbes were the most sought after young women in Mystic Falls. Both Fell girls were aesthetically pleasing to the eye; however Elena was, of course, the primary victor with her rare doe-eyed beauty. She'd be able to keep Tyler enthralled; but aside from that, she was already engaged in a courtship with a baker's son—Matthew Donovan, the younger, more promising brother of Victoria. Blair lacked a certain zeal that could keep Tyler faithful, and although Tina was both beautiful and enthusiastic, Carol could not stomach the idea of the blonde and her son together; as it was common knowledge among the village that she was not the most virginal of choices.

That singled Caroline out as her son's future companion. When the realization came to her it was almost too perfect. The two had shared an almost kinship as children, and Tyler respected Caroline too much to ever be unfaithful to her; as she had been the one to stand up for him when he was a scrawny boy of six. She'd also matured into a remarkable beauty; Carol assured herself that the children she bore would be the prettiest in all of Mystic Falls, maybe even beyond the borders of their village. William accepted the offer on behalf of his daughter, leaving no room for neither she nor Elizabeth to object—though neither of them would.

"Hail," a familiar voice muttered, voice laced with disdain, suddenly from behind her. The blonde turned on the heel of boots, eyes meeting the pensive stare of none other than Victoria Donovan.

"Vicki..." Caroline acknowledged the softening in Victoria's expression at the old nickname,"...thank you..."

Brow raised slightly, the brunette's lips pursed into a scowl.

"He will nay want you as he does me," She bit out in a low tone so that those frolicking about did not overhear. Caroline's eyes drifted over again to where Tyler stood, hoping for some form of relief. She had no experience in dealing with spurned lovers. But sadly, the Lockwood was nowhere to be found.

"Tyler loves me," She continued dryly, eyes sliding over the blonde's frame with an unimpressed expression, "not you. How could he? Thy are nay more beautiful than I."

"I—" Caroline spoke up, a flood of heat rushing to her cheeks in embarrassment at the girl's disregard for decorum. She really wished someone would come rescue her from this torture. "Victo—"

"There you are," his voice called, habitual face coming into view from over Victoria's shoulder. Damon—he had been the center of her childhood affections. With his strong form, uniquely gruff yet soft features, he had been the center of most her girlish fantasies as he'd been somewhat of a mentor to her during her youth.

She noted that he wore the traditional hunter's ceremonial tunic. His hair was in its usual cut, allowing her to meet his eyes.

"Salvatore," Victoria spoke up at the intrusion, a wide smile brimming on her lips, "What a pleasant surprise."

Damon stared between the two, wearing a mask of content. Caroline bit lightly into her bottom lip as his gaze swept over her dress in appreciation before turning his attention to the brunette.

The man was no fool to the feminine wiles of such a lady as Victoria—who was far from proper.

"I beg pardon, I wished to offer my congratulations to the young bride to be," he retorted smoothly; giving Victoria a pleasant enough smile before diverting his eyes onto the blonde before continuing. "And I also hoped that you may grace me with your counsel..."

Caroline stared back at him curiously, nodding hesitantly at his request.

"We will continue this at another time, Caroline," Victoria declared before Damon could pull the young woman away from her company. The blonde allowed the Salvatore to guide her away, a hand resting on the small of her back, its heat sending a sensation of warmth throughout her body, down to the pit of her stomach.

"I give you thanks," She murmured as he led them toward an unoccupied barn, granting them entry. "I did no—"

She grew silent and watched him close the barn door, securing it behind him before slowing turning to face her; a strange glint in his eye. Damon stared back at her, expression stoic as he took as he took a step toward her; reflexively she took one back.

"What did you wish to speak of?" Caroline inquired, taking another step back as he approached her unhurriedly. She suppressed a surprised yelp at the unexpected impact of a wooden pillar to her back leaving no room for escape as the Salvatore closed the space between them. He raised a hand to her cheek, cupping the red hued skin softly. "_Damon…_"

"Do not marry him," He finally spoke up, fingers caressing the bridge of her neck sending another shiver throughout her body. Caroline's eyes widened at the request, lips quivering as his gaze drifted down to them hungrily before he added huskily, "We could leave this place…be together... "

His lips fell over hers before she could manage a reply, the taste of them sweet as they moved against hers heatedly. His hands moving to her hips, pulling her closer to his imposing frame as she finally gave in to the sensations of his experienced mouth. Caroline's hands running through his dark brown curls, nails raking over the nape of his neck. She pulled away a moment later, eyes wide as they stared back at the proud Salvatore, lips tinted red, a soft smirk twitching at the corners of his mouth. His hands moved up to hold either side of her dazed face, placing another, more gentle kiss on her lips.

"You have been _mine_…from the moment I laid eyes on you," His whispered, thumbs rubbing slow circles on her warm flesh. "I could go on after the death of my brother _only_ because I knew I had you."

Caroline recalled how broken the man had been after a villager had stumbled upon the mangled corpse of Stefan Salvatore, Damon's younger brother, on the outskirts of the village. It had been an animal attack—one that had the hunter paranoid to the outside world. She had been by his side when others turned away insensitively to the pain he was undergoing.

"Damon, I—" The blonde stammered, lost in the feel of his cool skin against her own. It was something she thought she could only ever dream of. "It is _you_."

His expression softened at the reveal, big, blue eyes filled with pleasure.

"It is you I wish to be with," She admitted, brows furrowed in seriousness as she griped his shoulders. Damon's smirk twisted into a smile as he ran a hand down her side, resting it on the small of her back and pulling her frame against his.

She brought his mouth down to hers for another searing, overwhelming kiss. The Salvatore flattened her into the column supporting the barn, hoisting Caroline up as she raised her legs; pressing her thighs into either side of him. Their lips danced, hands exploring each other's bodies enthusiastically. Damon shifted his body, holding the blonde against him as he moved, resting her onto the bed of hay covering the cold soil of the barn.

"_Caroline_," He whispered, grazing the supple skin of her neck with the back of his hand. He stared down at her, eyes softer than usual. A shudder ran through her body at the feel of his body hovering inches from her, heat pooling at the very center of her; the sweet scent of his musk invading her senses.

"I love _you_, Damon." She reassured him, hand trailing up and down his back tauntingly.

His eyes closed in thought as her hands moved beneath his shirt, fingers tracing shapes into his back. Cool breath fanning out across his face as she stared up at him.

"I nay wish for anyone else," She whispered, lips hovering by his ear as she confessed this. His eyes snapped open, blue clashing with blue as he moved to his knees for a moment, staring down at her dutifully. His hands moved to the ends of his tunic, tugging it off with one swift pull, revealing his pale, toned chest.

Caroline watched as his fingers traveled to her bodice, unlacing it with tortuous leisure. Her eyes locked on his as he pushed the offending material away. He worked his way up her body until she was completely pinned beneath him, a wry look on his face as he stared down at her.

"Is this what you truly want?" He asked her gently, his hardening manhood pressed against her warm, wet heat. She nodded slowly, wrapping her delicate arms around his neck; staring up at him in expectance.

"I love you, Caroline."

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

Caroline approached her long time companion Elena, a sly smile on her face as the brunette turned to greet her.

"Now where have you been?" She inquired with amusement, directing her attention to the Council's table before continuing informatively, "Your father is just about to make a proclamation."

The young woman's face fell as she turned, eyes finding Damon rejoining the crowd expressionless. No one would know what they had done…no one would know of their plan to leave the village at the first sign of light. As if he could feel her watching him, he peered over his shoulders, a whisper of a secret in his eyes as he granted her a slight smile before turning questioningly to William Forbes.

"By light of moon we celebrate," The man's voice cut through the night, chalice raised in hand as he spoke, eyes finding her in the crowd. "The future union of my only, beloved daughter…Caroline, and are long deceased, but not forgotten Village Leader's only son, Tyler Lockwood."

She cringed internally at his words. She would be disappointing him if she left, but there was no way she could endure what her mother had. A marriage to a man who had no great love for her—none as great as the love Damon held for her.

"May they be fruitful and bare man—" His words froze on his tongue as his eyes danced over the villagers; body growing visibly tense as he placed a hand on Elizabeth's arm, pulling her from her seat.

"What is it?" Caroline inquired to her companion, "What is wrong?"

"I do not know…" Elena whispered back, turning to face her in confusion. The blonde's eyes swept over the people, falling on three clocked figures suddenly standing in the center of the throng.

"Wha—"

A scream erupted from behind them, eyes turning in the direction of the sound as Victoria appeared running from the thick of woods as a fourth darkly shrouded figure appeared, scooping her up off of the ground and plunging something into her neck.

The village erupted in chaos as people fled the scene, pushing the girls out of their paths in escape.

"_Damon_," Caroline stammered, searching the space for him as Elena grabbed a hold of her arm and began to pull her toward the safety of the church, far off in the distance. The remaining three began their pursuit of the people—hands outstretched before two of them as they approached. She watched as a Blair and Tina Fell were flung to the ground by some unseen force—screaming in pain. The Salvatore suddenly appeared a few paces away, looking about him franticly.

"Damon!" She called, pulling her hand free of Elena's hold as the man turned at the sound. The brunette disappeared into the safety of a nearby granary.

"Caroline," He sighed as he took a step to close the distance between them.

She froze as one of the figures suddenly appeared beside him, wrapping an arm around his neck and twisting his struggling arms behind his back.

"_No_," Caroline's breath hitched as the man's head shot up as if he could have heard her from such a distance. His countenance suddenly came into view by the light of the roaring fire behind him. She gasped at the familiar set of green orbs, a tinge of red in them—dark veins throbbing around the corners of them, giving him the look of a demon.

"_Stefan?_" She gasped in confusion as the dead boy smirked back at her before plunging his teeth into the side of Damon's neck, blood dripping down his paling skin. Before she could move to help the man a sudden force hit her, knocking her off her feet and the wind out of her.

Caroline stared up as another of the veiled figures stood over her. Her eyes were unfocused as the scent of blood and death filled the night air as she slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Her eyes fluttered open, the unsteady movement of ground rolling beneath her. She pushed herself up into a sitting position taking in the fearful expressions of Victoria, Tina, and Sarah. Elena had managed to get away safely from whatever it is they had fallen into. They were in a cart walled like a prison; hands and feet bound by chain. Dried blood soiled the pale skin of Victoria, whose eyes were darkened over; clouded in fear.<p>

"What has befallen us?" Caroline whispered, as a sheet was pulled over the cart; cloaking wherever they were from her.

Sarah was the first to speak up, "They did not say much."

_They?_ The blonde realized she meant the four that had attacked their village. She wondered what had happened to everyone else, whether they had gotten away…were safe…or if they had been slaughtered. Then she recalled the last thing she had seen before passing out.

Stefan—he was alive. And he had hurt Damon. Her blood ran cold at the notion as she stared between the girls she had grown up with. They seemed broken now as they cowered in their corners, eyes watching her.

"They will come for us," Tina assured herself, eyes drifting down to the frayed hem of her gown. "They will nay leave us to die."

Caroline sat in silence, listening to each girl as they tried to ease the tension building up inside of them at the unknown. None of them had seen what had become of Stefan. He was a demon of the night. The very thing they had been told about in stories—stories she thought were meant to simply make children behave. But now she knew the truth…Stefan was a _vampire_. And he had bitten Damon, who was nowhere to be found. He was lost. In her heart she could not believe that but what she'd seen had not been a dream. It was all not make believe, and no one would come to their rescue. She knew the Council would not risk the blood of any more innocent people.

The cart suddenly came to a halt and the woman grew silent as the sheet that had been hung over them was tugged off, revealing the same four bodies standing before them.

One stepped forward and unlocking the blots that had sealed them inside and flinging open the barred doors. A set of hands reached out and grabbed her, pulling her out of the cart and pushing her into the awaiting arms of another cloaked figure. She recognized the scent of lilac—a scent that was habitual to their village. Caroline risked a peek over her shoulder, finding herself in the strong hold of Stefan Salvatore, face void of expression as he pulled her toward the entrance of an ominous manor. The others followed behind, each with a firm grasp over the other three girls.

Great tapestries hung from the walls, a cold, eerie feeling overwhelming her as they entered an expansive throne room. Stefan and the veiled trio prodded them each to their knees, before a seat of gold fit for a king. They hovered behind them as the doors to another chamber of the manor pushed open and as a finely clothed man entered, decadent to their eyes.

"We've brought you gifts My Lord," an unfamiliar voice spoke up, pushing the hood of his cloak.

The man sank into his seat, expression hinting to a minimally piqued interest as his eyes raked over the four promised as tribute. He recalled the men among his ranks worried he would end their lives with the flick of the wrist not only because he could but because they had failed at procuring the Doppelganger. The one thing he truly needed before he could make himself king.

"Greta," He finally said, voice calmer than Caroline had expected. The shortest of the four stepped forward, pulling back her hood to reveal a youthful face, poised with darkness.

"Yes, my Liege?' She bowed before him.

"I wish for you and Maddox to return to the others," He requested, though the command behind it was evident. The final cloaked figure stood forward, bowing in understanding before following with the petite woman from the room, leaving Stefan and the dark haired man among them and the obvious Vassal.

"Trevor," The man spoke up again after the departure of his two followers, eyes narrowed at the man with disdain.

"Yes, Lord Niklaus?" Trevor inquired voice a bit shaky to the ear.

"You may remove yourself from my presence." He chirped with feign enthusiasm, icy, blue eyes gazing back at him with contempt before redirecting them at Stefan. "What have we here Stefan?"

"As Trevor stated so bluntly Klaus…they are gifts, from the village of Mystic Falls." The Salvatore informed him, eyeing Trevor as he retreated through the door Klaus had entered, closing the doors behind him.

"So I've been told," The man chuckled lightly as he got to his feet and approached the four kneeling women. His eyes fell on Victoria, whose lips quivered as she dropped her gaze to the floor. He moved to Sarah, who whimpered under his unrelenting stare. She began murmuring words, asking to be let free, begging in a sense. Klaus simply snorted and moved onto Tina. The blonde's eyes weld with tears as he reached a hand out to graze her cheek, fingers lightly brushing across her face before pulling them away.

"I am unimpressed by the woman of your village, Stefan," Klaus exclaimed, as his eyes finally landed on Caroline, who refused to flinch under his hard stare. "Oh, but _this one_…"

The doors to the room suddenly opened and two men appeared, dragging in the body of a familiar dark haired man. Dropping him at Stefan's feet, inches away from Caroline's touch of comfort.

_Damon_. He lay battered and bruised—lips tinged with blood. Caroline closed her eyes at the sight. What had befallen him? Klaus let out a hoarse laugh as the two men left them to their own devices.

"And who is this?" Niklaus inquired, attention drawn away from the blonde, thankfully and onto the man unconscious on his floor.

"_My brother_," Stefan informed him solemnly, eyes remaining unchanging to the storm of emotions rotating around in his heart. He had not wished for his brother to share his fate but he could not leave him behind again. Not after the pain he'd endured after his death.

"Well then," The man said, not as surprised by the reveal as he ought to have been. "We must find room for him, I suppose."

"And what of your _gifts_?" The Salvatore inquired, ignoring the urge to spare a glance down at Caroline. The girl he had known since infancy. He knew the other three well—but none were as endearingly sweet as the blonde.

Klaus looked them over silently before saying, "I have no use for them; leave them for my men…except for this one."

His eyes were trained on Caroline as he spoke, an amused sheen in his eyes as he returned his attention to Stefan. "Clean her up. And give her a room."

Stefan nodded obediently, grabbing a hold of her arm and pulling her off her knees. He would never admit he was happy she'd been spared the plight of Niklaus' men. To show emotion was to show weakness, and he had already proven his weakest point by bringing Damon along. He lifted Damon's body off the ground and led the way to the wash room, a firm grip over the blonde doomed for an even more grueling punishment than her three companions. At least they would die quickly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you for reading! Please leave a review and tell me what you think.<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Tribute

**Rating: **T

**Couple(s): **Caroline/Damon + Stefan + Klaus

**Warning: **Language and minor sexual situations

**Important Note:** I will be posting the _Dean/Caroline_ fic many reviewers have requested, hopefully sometime this week; as well as the next chapter of my _Caroline/Draco_ crossover fic. So please check back for updates.

* * *

><p><strong>III<strong>

"Where are you taking me?" Caroline questioned, eyes distraught as she took in the form of her captor's brother—the man she'd loved since she was a young girl. His lips were stained with blood, face drained of its usual color. "What has befallen Damon?"

Stefan remained silent as they neared the entrance of what appeared to be a bathhouse. His countenance veiled no emotion and his green orbs lacked the lust for blood they had once held when attacking the village. He was not the same Salvatore she'd grown up with…gentle with kindness reflecting brightly from his eyes. Now he seemed as cold and stoic as the vassal who had pardoned her from sharing the same fate of her three companions….

"What have you done to him?" She inquired more fiercely, struggling against the powerful grip he held over her arm.

"I will drop him if you do not still yourself," Stefan finally spoke up, voice unthreateningly calm as she froze in his grasp. He pulled her aside, looking up and down the narrow corridor before finally speaking up in a hushed tone. "He will be fine. This I promise _you_ Caroline."

She blinked back at him in surprise. The sound of her name on his tongue sent a flood of memories back to her from the days when they were children. She recalled they used to amuse themselves with each others' company, sneaking down to the falls to watch the crossing of shadows between the sun and moon. The village council had called it the dance between the lover spirits, the Sun and Moon—separated from one another until their very crossing. It was in that time alone when they could finally be together. For however _short_ a period it may be.

Caroline nodded solemnly, gaze drifting from the older Salvatore to Stefan; picturing the boy who had taught her the basics of hunting; the same one who had carried her back to the village after she had injured her ankle climbing the falls.

Deep down she knew she could trust him…Stefan had always been a man of his word. He was of noble birth, a member of a prominent founding family—and someone she'd held in the highest regard as a friend. He had never given her cause to doubt his word before. And in her dire situation she did not have many options in the matter of who to place her faith in.

"I _need _you to do what Klaus asks of you," He informed her, his fingers digging into the flesh of her arm as he added darkly, "He is not one to antagonize, Caroline. I can nay protect you if you upset him."

The blonde chewed into her bottom lip nervously, almost drawing blood as that bit of knowledge washed over her. Her father had told her of these creatures of the night—demons from childhood stories; how they fed on the elixir of life…how they could manipulate the minds of humans in ways she could not even fathom. Make them do things with just a few soft words or the twinkle of an eye. She would not fall prey to either if she had anything to say about it.

His brows scrunched up and his face swiftly drained of any and all emotion…a façade she later realized, as the door to the bathhouse slid open.

"Stefan," A soft voice spoke in slight surprise, its source a young girl, who appeared to be fifteen. With her pale skin and long, dark hair Caroline knew she was one of _them_. "Is this her?"

The young Salvatore gave a nod in reply, ushering Caroline toward the girl. She did not feel a sense of panic, as she thought she should have, nearing the entryway. There was something in her eyes that overwhelmed her with warmth…and comfort. She did not appear as intimidating as the four that had stolen her away.

"I am Anna," She informed her with a soft smile on her face. She placed a hand over the blonde's arm, gently taking her from Stefan's possessive embrace. The Salvatore moved on hesitantly, gaze flickering over the blonde before continuing down the hall. Caroline surmised he was taking Damon to his room. She allowed the young girl to escort her inside of the wash room, peering over her shoulder as Stefan disappeared through the entrance of another room with the love of her life—unsure of what would happen to him.

"Caroline." The blonde gave in reply in a barely audible whisper, suddenly feeling as if she was alone in the world, even in the company of the seemingly kind Anna. The sound of the door closing behind her almost made her jump out of her skin in surprise and she turned to find the brunette picking up a basket that lay near the edge of a circular framed drawn bath, embedded into the center of the room. Exquisite drapery and silk tapestries hang from the walls furnishing the space. The pottery that cluttered the space looked remarkably antique, she noted as Anna took a seat beside the bath.

"That is a very lovely name," an additional voice exclaimed from behind her. She turned on her heel in shock, coming face to face with yet another brunette—she, however, appeared only a few years older than Caroline. "I am Rosemary but you may call me Rose."

Caroline was unsure of how to answer to that smidgen of kindness. Maybe Stefan was not the only one here that could help her…maybe one of them would allot her freedom and a safe return to Mystic Falls. She knew she was fooling herself…remembering her earlier thoughts; they would nay come for her. They would not risk it.

She managed to muster a smile as Rose took a step toward her.

"Pleasure," Caroline stammered, eyes widening as the woman went to work as disrobing her; her hands moving to her front. It completely disarmed her, the sudden close proximity Rosemary had initiated and Caroline made a move to distance herself from the woman.

"Please," Rose sighed with frustration, swatting away the blonde's hands as she unlaced her discolored bodice, "Niklaus wishes for you to be cleaned…_I _will nay hurt you. But he will do so me if I do not complete this simple task."

The undertone of fear in her voice was clear enough for Caroline to comply, allowing her to continue on with her work. Anna hummed silently to herself as she began tossing strange petals into the water of her bath as Rose sunk to her knees and tugged off the girl's boots one after the other; before urging her toward the water. She had never bathed in such luxury as this…but she was a prisoner; and this is the way she saw it. She was unsure of how long she would allow them—_him_—to have free reign over her…whether she would behave as Stefan had asked of her. William had always told her the mind was a precarious thing; that it could be trained to do amazing things. And in her mind she did not wish for Klaus to have control over her.

Rosemary helped her into the expansive tub, hands icy cold against her nude shoulders as the lukewarm water came to a stop around the curve of her waist. Anna smiled brightly as she tossed a few more petals in with her, the scent of lavender filling the air around them. Caroline looked between the two thoughtfully, mind skirting with ideas on whatever fate was doomed to fall upon her. There was a reason Klaus had chosen to keep her, one she was uncertain of. It could be that he had simply wished to have her as a meal…or even a concubine of sorts. Either way she would not allow herself to live in fear of _him_. She was the daughter of William and Elizabeth Forbes, leaders of Mystic Falls' Council and she would _not_ bend to the whims of a man such as Niklaus.

* * *

><p><strong>IV<strong>

The room was possibly more extravagant than the bathhouse. The walls were seemingly lined with gold…paintings of rustic quality hanging from the walls. Annabelle had brought her a platter of fruit…reds, greens…it was almost too much for her to bear. The notion that she was a prisoner and was not being treated as such; she could not understand what kind of mind game they were playing with her. Treat her like a treasured friend and then rip it all out from under her? She disliked Niklaus more and more…when her father told her the stories of the demons of night he had described them as manipulative, vile beings that did not care for anyone or anything. And she imagined the man was quite like that…but Damon—he would now share the fate of his brother. What would that entail?

Her chest wrecked with a muted sob as tears formed at the corners of her eyes. An overwhelming sense of lose flowed throughout her as ideas of what may happen came pouring it. His humanity could be lost…the man she loved may never be the same again. He would nay be the same Damon. Would she still love him? Her fingers curled around the salver that had been left out for her. Anger—boiling anger ran through her veins. She didn't realize what she was doing until the platter of fruit was hurling through the air. She flinched at the sight before her; bruised and open apples, mangled grapes and pears running with juices on the floor, by the feet of a familiar visage. He held the salver between his hands, eyeing her silently.

"_Stefan_." She breathed out in surprise, raising a hand to her mouth to suppress the gasp strangled in her throat. His green eyes dwindled down the fruit, moving up, until they fell on the blonde. It was hard to decipher what the man was thinking. His expressionless face softened slightly, brows scrunched together as he stared pensively back at her.

A stray tear escaped her. "How is he?"

She managed to ask, her question muffled by the hand over her lips. Stefan placed the salver back on the stand as he took a step toward her. "He will be fine. He just needs time to…_adjust_."

Caroline did not shy away from the Salvatore, who now stood before her with a knowing look.

Her mind went back to the day they had wandered down by the brook—both age thirteen, filled with childish dreams of the future. Even then she knew she loved Damon. At times he would join the two of them in their adventures but on this particular day he had not…and it had been one she could never possibly forget.

/

"_Look at them, Care," the young boy exclaimed, pointing toward the colorful fish making their way up stream. Caroline joined him by the stream, dipping a hand into the cold water before quickly pulling it out._

_Her gaze skirted over them…gold and orange scales, such a dazzling sight. A smile twitched at her lips as she shifted her attention to her companion, whom was staring down at the fish intently. "Damon would have enjoyed this."_

_Stefan nodded in agreement, turning to meet her eyes. There was an unusual look in them and he ran a hand awkwardly through his disheveled mess of brown hair. His eyes raked over her form, taking in the blue tunic she wore that day, embroidered with elegant, white lacing; her blonde locks pulled back into a braid, reveling her strikingly blue orbs._

"_I enjoy the time we have together," Stefan revealed, a hue of scarlet adorn his cheeks. Caroline blinked back at him, unsure of the connotations of his words. He reached out to her, taking her hand in his and turning her until they were facing one another, only inches apart._

"_And I as well, Stefan," Caroline murmured softly, gaze falling to their joined hands in question. A tingle of warmth sent a wave of uncontrollable thoughts to her mind. Stefan had been behaving strangely for the past few days. It was nothing that had caused her alarm but she did not understand what the cause may be._

_The Salvatore tilted his head slightly, an unsure expression clouding his countenance. His brow furrowed as he brought his free hand to caress her cheek. The girl's eyes widened at the intimate touch and she suddenly realized why he had been behaving so strangely._

"_I prefer it when it is simply us two." Stefan admitted; thumb grazing the corner of her pink lips._

"_I—Stef—" His name died in her throat as his lips fell over hers; inexperienced passion dulling the small ache in her chest at the surprised intrusion of space. Her mind ran wild with thoughts…this was not how it was supposed to be…she loved Damon. Yet, she reacted to Stefan's tender embrace. She pushed away from him to catch her breath, visibly shaken from their kiss._

"_Stefan—I—"_

"_I know," He sighed, hand dropping from her cheek; a detached look crowding his usually happy countenance. "You love Damon."_

_Caroline flinched, unsure of how he knew that. Was she that obvious with her affections? Did Damon know?_

"_How long have you known? Does Damon know?" She inquired hurriedly. She felt embarrassed by the idea that the older boy may know of her strong feelings for him. Maybe that is why he ventured out less and less with her and Stefan. _

_Stefan shook his head, "He is completely unaware…and I knew by the way you look upon him…the devotion in your eyes."_

"_Then why?" Caroline whispered taking a step away from the boy to collect herself._

"_I had to see…" He stated simply. "I know for you it will always be Damon…but for me, it will always be you."_

_The girl's lips curved into a soft smile as she stared back at her companion, pushing a loose blonde curl back behind her ear. "You are far too sweet Stefan. I—I don't know quite what to say."_

"_You do not need to say a thing," He said gently, shoving his hands into the pockets of his breeches. "I…just know that I will always be here for you Caroline. I __**promise**__."_

_/_

"When may I see him?"She inquired softly as she stared back at him. He sighed. He recalled a time when he would say anything to make the girl smile. Do anything for her…but he could not grant her this. It would mean putting her in danger and he could nay allow himself to allow her to be hurt. Not at the hands of his brother…and especially not at those of Klaus.

"You may not." Stefan informed her, waiting for the next floor of anger to overtake her. Instead another formation of tears appeared at her eyes and he found himself pulling her to him. He held onto her tightly as she unleashed a soft cry.

"He is transitioning, Caroline." He continued on, rubbing circles into her back hoping it would ease her. "He is too dangerous to be around…"

"How long will he be in transition?" She whispered, head buried against his chest; his head resting on top of her matted blonde locks.

Stefan sighed, "It is not simply that…he will have a thirst…for blood. And it is usually those closest to him that he will want. Any desires he holds for that person will be amplified. He will want to drain them of their blood, Caroline. He will want to feed from you and he will not be able to stop. No matter how much he _loves_ you."

Caroline pulled away from him and moved across the room; sitting down at the edge of the impressive bed she'd been given. "I am willing to take the risk."

Stefan turned on his heel, pacing the space and coming to a stop in front of her, crouching down so that they were eye to eye. "I am _not_."

She remembered the way Stefan used to coddle her…as if she were an infant. He had always been there to protect her. And Damon had always been there to protect him.

"I will not let anything happen to you Caroline." Stefan promised. Her brows furrowed as he stood to his feet suddenly, face twitching back into its usual expression. "I must go, but come the morrow I will be back for you. Till then…"

* * *

><p><strong>V<strong>

The smell of blood clouded his senses as he spoke to Caroline, alerting him to Damon's revival. He promptly excused himself, returning to his room with swift strides. The scene before him was unsurprising but managed to leave him at a loss for words. His brother lay on his knees at the side of an unmoving body—the face registered in his mind as one of girls that had arrived with Caroline. Victoria Donovan. He recalled the girl from his childhood who had once attempted to disrobe him during one of the village's many celebrations. Poor Vicki; she lay silent, the crimson elixir drained out of her completely. Damon looked up at him upon his entry, a frightful glint in his eyes. His hands were shaking. Some color had returned to his face from the feeding.

"I did not mean to…" Damon got out as his eyes drifted back down to the corpse. He pushed her dark locks from her face as he stared down at her, almost catatonic, "It was an accident."

"It is okay, brother," Stefan said as gently as he could muster as he approached him with slow, steady steps; not wanting to alarm the older man. "I know…it could not be helped."

"She—smelled so delicious," The Salvatore said through gritted teeth, pain evident in his voice as his eyes flickered back up to his brother with a suddenly questionable gaze. "What is _that_?"

"Hmmm Damon?" Stefan asked frozen where he stood as his brother suddenly got to his feet, eyeing him suspiciously.

"That…_smell_," Damon growled out, eyes darkening as his inner demon visibly took over.

Stefan suppressed a cringe at Damon's change in countenance…A shiver almost overtaking him at the dark undertones of his brother's voice as he took a step toward him. Damon wiped the corner of his mouth, dried blood removed from sight as he continued. "You smell of lilac…and sunshine…_Caroline_."

Stefan remained silent as his brother took another menacing step toward him. "Where is she, Stefan?"

"She is safe," He informed him. He did not flinch when he unexpectedly found his back pressed against a wall of his room, a few unimportant paintings falling from their place. Stefan quickly reversed their positions, arm pressed firmly into his aggressor's throat. "The longer it takes for you to control yourself, the longer it will be before I allow you _anywhere_ near Caroline."

As Stefan pulled away from him Damon's body fell to the floor. He would never want to hurt Caroline. It was the last thing he would ever want. She was his life. She was everything he hoped for…and now he was this—_this_ monster. How could she ever accept him now? He wasn't even human.

But he wished to see her. And to do that he knew he had to take control of the overwhelming urge for blood. He _loved_ her. They would be together again…no matter what it took. He brought a hand to his neck, rubbing it gently; watching Stefan who now hovered over Victoria's corpse.

"Okay," He breathed out, catching Stefan's attention. "What do I need to do?"

Stefan sighed, wrapped an arm around the brunette's waist and pulled her up from the ground. Shifting the weight of her onto his other side he spoke up, "I will help you control your cravings. But first…I need to get rid of this."

Damon nodded, closing his eyes thoughtfully as an image of the blonde came into view.

/

"_You love Damon." He heard his brother say from where he hid, sitting high on the branch of tree near the spring the two had disappeared to. Damon had followed them—simply to make sure nothing befell them. They were always going off, doing things they should not and he decided it was his job to keep them safe. When the words escaped Stefan's lips he could not believe it. Little Caroline Forbes was loved him…it was an interesting thing. He had always held a soft spot for the girl—and now come to learn she __**loved**__ him. Damon felt an unusual flutter in the pit of his stomach…almost like…butterflies. His face scrunched up at the sensation, confusion filling him. He quickly climbed down from his tree, making sure not to be seen by the pair as he made his return to the village. He did not know what was happening to him…but it was suddenly as if he could not get Caroline out of his head. What could that possibly mean?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you for reading! Please leave a review and tell me what you think.<strong>_


End file.
